Consequences
by Thorntangle
Summary: POST COG! Everything returns to normal, but all to soon Clary and Simon's worlds begin to fall apart. Everything has consequences. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Usual pairings. POV from Clary/Jace/Simon/Magnus/Maia/Isabelle/Alec. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Alright as promised my new MI fic, that I WILL finish btw :)**

Summary: Everything has returned to normal for Clary, well if you count being a warrior who is meant to rid the world of demon kind and having a vampire as a best friend, normal. Clary begins her training as a Shadowhunter, while also enjoying her new relationship with Jace. Simon is embracing his new life and the attention he is getting from girls, specifically a Shadowhunter and Werewolf. All to soon Clary and Simon's world begin to fall apart. Questions arise, relationships are challenged, a new evil begins to stalk the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, the Downworld is on the verge of war, the Mark of Cain starts to disrupt Simon's new life, and the Clave begins to show a frightening interest in Clary and Jace. On top of all the turmoil Clary and Jace realize that Raziel's gift caused more harm than good, because everything has consequences.

**Disclaimer: All right belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Prologue

"The balance has been disturbed." No echo rang out in the silent hall. The torches cast flickering shadows along the great columns of marble. Figures dressed in robes the color of parchment, glided over the mosaic floor. A long dark wooden table was the only fixture in the massive room. Tunnels branched off from the chamber, their entrances a dark black hole.

Cloaked figures sat at the table, their hoods casting their faces in shadows. More stood in the chamber, facing the table. "Should we summon them?"

"For what reason? They know not what they have done."

"Their actions but us all at risk, we must solve this."

"But how? Nothing like this has happened in our history."

Though the figures continued to argue, the only sound in the chamber was the rustling of robes. "Brother Benjamin is right. This has never happened before; we must not be rash with our decision."

"What says you, Brother Jeremiah?" One Brother at the table stood. The cloaked faces turned toward him, the torches illuminated dark swirling patterns along his robe. "I have had dealings with these Shadowhunters in the past. Plagued as they are from their own troubled pasts, they continue to serve the Clave loyally."

"Speaking of the Clave, what shall we tell them of our findings?"

Brother Jeremiah replied, "We shall tell the Clave nothing." A chorus of complaints followed his words.

"Brother Jeremiah is right. The Clave does not think logically, they proved that before the battle of Brocelin Plane."

Another figure stood, "The Clave is still recovering from the death of Aldertree, and Malachi's treachery. I believe it wise not to tell them of our findings, something as significant as what we have found, needs further researching."

The cloaked figures where silent for a few moments. "I still believe we should summon them, something of this magnitude should not be left within the hands of children."

Brother Jeremiah turned and his voice held venom, "They may be young but they are not incompetent. Surely they of all the Shadowhunters have proven that they are more than capable of handling dangerous situations."

"But they…" "

Enough." Brother Jeremiah's voice held a note of authority, "If it was not for them, Valentine would have succeeded in his plan and the Nephilim world would no longer be the same. We will not summon the Shadowhunters, the Clave will not be notified, and this knowledge will stay among us."

The brothers began to disappear down tunnels until only the ones seated at the table remained. "I hope your decision is wise Jeremiah, for we have left the fate of our world within the hands of young Shadowhunters."

"Perhaps it is best that way. Their minds have not been tainted by the corrupt Clave's and of all the Shadowhunters they are the most aware of the Clave's true nature."

"What of alerting them to this danger? Surely you will not let them wander oblivious to this threat." Jeremiah turned to the wall behind him. Above the table hung a sword, a pattern of stars glowed softly. Jeremiah looked back to the front of the chamber. Now that it was empty the design upon the mosaic floor was easy to see. "Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale will come to us when they desire answers."

The brothers rose from the table and disappeared down a tunnel. Jeremiah stood staring at the mosaic floor. A detailed deign of an angel rising from a lake, holding a sword and a cup, starred back at him.

* * *

**Alright my friends, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 Good Morning

**Just to prove that I have this story all planned out I'm postong the first chapter early, aren't you lucky.**

**Anyone who reads my stories knows I take eons to update *smiles sheepishly* :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the Alimight Cassandra Clare who is kind enough to let us fanfiction-ers screw with her story, plot line and characters!**

**BTW: **Now that Turbulance is finished, (if you are sitting at your computer going what's Turbulance, you have serious problems) I know have to spots open for beta requests. I'm currently the beta for Entrapment by ThunderBoltsAndLightning, (I suggest you read it) and I feel like editing some more fics.

**So if you have a fanfic and need a beta drop me a beta request or PM.**

* * *

Clary awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and raised a hand to shield her face. Unlike New York City where the sun was blocked by the skyscrapers and countless office buildings, there was nothing to bloke the brilliant sun of Idris. With a groan she rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head. She was still exhausted from the celebration party in Angel Square. Everyone had stayed well into the night and it felt as if she had crawled into bed seconds ago.

A knock on her door matched the throbbing inside her head. "What?" She mumbled. Amatis' annoyed voice drifted through the wooden door, "Clary someone is here to see you." With a groan she mumbled, "Tell Simon to go away before I sell his X-box on eBay." Amatis laughed and pushed open the door, "Simon isn't here Clary."

Confused at who would come and see her at this time in the morning Clary sat up and starred at Amatis, "Then who-" She broke off when she heard a familiar voice drift up the stairs, "I thought you might be less irritable if you had something nice to look at when you woke up, but alas Amatis insisted on waking you up."

Adrenaline surged through Clary. Ignoring the sleepy haze and the throbbing in her head she threw the sheets off, grabbed some clothes and ran toward the bathroom. As she rushed down the hall she yelled over her shoulder at Amatis, "You could have mentioned it was Jace!" Before she slammed the bathroom door Clary heard an unmistakable laugh, and she almost could picture the smug smile on his face.

After changing and trying, unsuccessfully, to tame her hair Clary took the stairs two at a time. She paused at the bottom trying to control her rapid heartbeat. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she caught sight of him. He was seated at the table, leaning back in his chair so far that the front legs were off the ground. The sunlight streaming in through the open window made his hair seem to glow. It had gotten darker, more gold than blond, and Clary liked it that way. Amatis glared at him and he returned the chair to all four legs.

Amatis had set out a plate of pancakes, basket of muffins, bowels of fruit and pitchers of juice. Amatis was busy at the stove and the sizzle of bacon frying echoed throughout the room. "Impressive spread." Jace's head whipped toward her and a warm smile lit up his face. "Good morning sweetheart," Jocelyn kissed the top of her head and walked past Clary into the kitchen. Luke followed slowly after.

Jocelyn turned toward Jace and frowned. She sat at the table without saying anything. Clary glared at her and sat next to Jace. Luke yawned from his seat next to Jocelyn and reached for a muffin. Before he could grab one, Amatis slapped his hand with a spatula. Carefully she set the plate of bacon on the table and glared at Luke. "Manners Lucian, guests first."

Luke sighed and drew back his hand. Amatis nodded toward Jace and then at the food. Clary watched as surprise washed over his face. It wasn't a secret that Clary's mother wasn't fond of him and obviously he had thought Amatis would be the same. "It looks delicious, but no thank you, I've already eaten."

Amatis smiled and sat down next to Clary, "Ah, Maryse got to you first." Jace laughed and Luke cleared his throat. "Can I eat without being abused now?" Amatis rolled her eyes and Luke dug in.

Clary began forking pancakes and bacon on her plate. "You sure you're not hungry?" Jace smiled and grabbed an apple from the basket. "Remind me to bring you to dinner sometime, and then you'll understand." Clary just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maryse learned how to cook in France, and she cooks enough to feed an army," Luke mumbled through a full mouth.

"Lucian!" Amatis and Jocelyn exclaimed. Luke swallowed, "Sorry."

"Kibble doesn't do it for you, I assume?" Jace's tone was light but Luke growled. Clary glanced at him in surprise but smiled when she saw his blue eyes were gleaming with humor. "So," Jocelyn looked at Jace over her coffee, "what brings you here so early Jace?" Clary suppressed a groan and cut into her pancakes. Jace's hand brushed her thigh and she almost choked.

"To let you know Magnus will be opening the portal this afternoon."

Clary frowned and pushed a piece of bacon around her plate. "I forgot we were leaving today."

Jace laughed and bit into his apple, "No worries, I've brought it upon myself to be your personal guide."

"Personal guide to where, exactly?" Jocelyn had set down her coffee and Clary knew that the interrogation was only starting.

Jace held her mother's intimidating gaze and took another bite of his apple. "Around." Jocelyn sat up and narrowed her eyes. Clary kicked Jace under the table, he smirked. Obviously he enjoyed aggravating her mother, but Clary wished he would stop giving Jocelyn reasons to hate him.

"I figured Clary would like to see Alicante, minus the demons and destruction." Clary took a bite of a pancake and shivered. Horrible images of the war sprang into her head. Gently, Jace brushed his hand against hers under the table. She opened her hand and laced her fingers through his; he began to rub circles into the back of her hand with his thumb.

Almost as if she could sense that they were holding hands, Jocelyn glared at Clary. Quickly she pulled her hand out of Jace's. Jace frowned and brought his hands behind his head. He pushed his chair back onto its hind legs and starred Jocelyn down. "I was planning on taking Clary along the canal and then to the Fairchild Manor."

Jocelyn choked on her coffee. Venom dripped from her words, "You're taking _my_ daughter _where?_"

Jace shrugged, "The Fairchild Manor, everyone who comes to Idris goes to see it."

Jocelyn pushed her chair back and stood. "I won't allow it."

Before Clary could protest, Amatis looked up from her breakfast. "I believe it's a wonderful idea." Jocelyn's eyes burned with fury and she opened her mouth only to be silenced by Amatis. "Clary has the right to see the manor, Jocelyn. I understand how you feel, but it's her past as much as yours."

Jocelyn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why can't Isabelle or Alec take you?"

Clary slammed her fork down, "Mom!"

Jace didn't seem affected by Jocelyn's harsh tone. "Alec is at the Gard with Robert, and Isabelle is spending the day with Simon." Clary had to resist the urge to blush, God only knows what Isabelle will do with Simon if the have the whole day together.

"I don't like this. Luke?" Luke leaned back and gazed at Jace. Clary pleaded with her eyes; Luke was always more levelheaded. "I believe it's up to Clary," Luke held up his hand before Jocelyn could interrupt, "She really hasn't had a pleasant time here, Lyn. I think going to the manor will leave her with a happy memory of Idris."

Clary smiled and glanced at Jace. Jocelyn glared at her and the look sliced through Clary like knives. "I want you back before we leave for the Gard, also I don't want you outside the city limits," She looked at Jace, "is that clear?" Jace gave her lazy smile and nodded. Jocelyn walked out of the kitchen in a huff and Luke reluctantly followed.

Jace looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "So when do want to leave?" Clary pushed her chair back and stood. "Now, before my mother comes back with a seraph blade." Jace laughed and rocked back further on the chair. It was still on its back legs and Clary couldn't help but imagine him falling backwards.

Without looking up from her plate Amatis spoke in a cool voice, "Jace Herondale I suggest you put that chair back on all fours before I make you regret sitting at my table."

Jace brought the chair back down, his grin had disappeared. "Yes Ma'am." Clary couldn't help but laugh; she had never seen Jace so serious or polite. He scowled halfheartedly at her and stood. Clary realized with a frustrating jolt that he had gotten taller. Her eyes were level with his shoulder. She scowled at him and he grinned. How was it possible that he could get taller overnight?

Jace pushed his chair in and murmured a thank you and a farewell to Amatis. Clary hugged her and whispered a thank you. Amatis smiled and pushed her toward Jace. He laced his fingers through hers and led her toward the door. Relief washed over Clary as the made their way out the door and down the narrow canal street without Jocelyn coming after them.

Jace glanced at her and smiled seeming to share herthoughts. As they made their way down the street, Jace kept glancing back toward the house. After a few minutes he stopped and Clary looked up at him. Jace was looking back and Clary turned slightly to see what he was looking at. The canal road was quiet and the sound of water splashing against the stone wall drowned out the birds. The houses were the same rustic stone but Clary couldn't see Amatis' house and the white lace curtains billowing out of the window.

Jace caught her gaze and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Finally," he whispered. Before she could move closer Jace pulled her toward him and kissed her. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her toes so she could meet him. The kiss was gentle and light, just like the breeze blowing off of the water.

All too soon Jace broke the kiss. Clary still marveled at how such a simple kiss could make her feel on fire. Jace brushed his mouth against hers and Clary parted her lips slightly inviting him to kiss her again. He did, but it was light and quick, nothing like the ones outside the Wayland Manor. "You're a tease," Clary whispered.

Jace smiled against her mouth and as he spoke his lips brushed hers, "Just a little, but I know you love it." Little electric currents ran through her body. She was flush against him, even their knees where touching.

"Ass," she murmured.

"Mhmm"

Jace brushed his lips against her jaw until he reached her neck. There he placed a kiss and Clary lifted her chin up slightly inviting him to kiss further. He did and Clary's breathing picked up. Jace brought his lips to her ear and his warm breath made her shiver, "I suggest we get out of here before your mom comes running down the street with a dagger."

Clary's response was cut off as Jace kissed her. This kiss was hungry and full of fire, no longer gentle and light. She pulled away to gasp for air and nodded her head in agreement. Jace smirked and grabbed her hand. Quickly they walked down the canal street, following a roadtoward the country and the Fairchild Manor.

* * *

**Fluff-ish chapter, I know surprising isn't it? ****No worries though readers (and hopefully REVIEWERS) the action will start very soon!**

**Review please, my threat from Finally still stands!**

**If you don't review I won't update until October!  
**And then you would have to wait two months before you get to read the makeout scene :(


	3. Chapter 2 Fairchild Manor ReWritten

**So, I know I said that I wanted to delete the story, but I decided against it. I've re-written chapter two, basically the bar scene and the ending are the only things I've changed, but the these little changes are very important.**

Pay close attention to the staring contest between Maia and Simon...

Ignore my note about deleting the story, I'm just going to continue with it as is.

Note: In Chapter One there is mention that Simon is in Idris, spending the day with Isabelle. Ignore that. I've been trying to change it, but fanfiction is being stupid -_-

**As always I do not own TMI, because if I did COFA would have played out very differently :)**

* * *

Simon let his gaze wander around the bar. The mundane patrons were completely unaware of the two Downworlders sitting a few feet from them. He wished he could be like them, an unsuspecting mundane who's only responsibility was getting home before curfew. Unfortunately, his life could never be that simple again.

"Simon, did you hear anything I just said?"

With a frown he turned his attention back to Maia and pulled himself out of his inner brooding. "What?" Maia snorted and rolled her eyes. Not even vampirism could improve his ability to speak to girls.

"I said the Downworld is growing restless. Do the Night Children have any ideas why?"

Simon narrowed his eyes, but stopped himself before he accused Maia of digging. He hated how easily he went on the defensive around her. This was Maia his, friend? Honestly he didn't know what Maia and he were; it was the same with Isabelle. Everything had become so confusing, so quickly. "I've been keeping my distance from the Downworld, I'm not really the one to ask."

Maia starred at him, clearly not satisfied with his answer. Simon returned her gaze, even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to look away. Maia's gaze was unnerving; strong, calculating and hostile. Simon blinked and looked down at the glass in his hand. With a small smile, Maia leaned back in her chair and returned to scanning the bar.

"So when are the Shadowhunters coming home?"

Simon tore his gaze away from his glass. "Clary said that they were coming home sometime tonight. She wasn't very specific, so they could already be back."

Maia nodded and continued to scan the bar. Simon fidgeted in his chair, she was making him nervous. Her constant scanning made him feel like someone was about to jump out and attack them, which was ridiculous because the bar was far from any Downworlder hand out. After her gaze swept the bar for what seemed like the hundredth time Simon couldn't take it anymore.

"Maia," Her gaze flickered to his face, "will you knock it off you're driving me crazy."

She sighed. "Sorry."

"What's wrong? Does something feel off?" Simon glanced over his shoulder toward the front of the bar.

"No, it's just that we're very close to the edge of Luke's territory, not someplace I like to be alone. If something goes wrong I'm screwed."

Simon frowned and tried not to sound hurt. "Hey, I'm not a defenseless mundane anymore."

Maia laughed at his expression. "No, but you are a vampire, which is even worse."

"I'll have you know that I handled that fight in Idris extremely well…"

"Simon," He stopped and waited for Maia to continue, "I'm literally twenty feet from a rival pack's territory without another Downtown member and a vampire. I might as well go and stand in front of a firing squad, it would be less dangerous"

Simon let his gaze wander around the bar; none of the patrons were werewolves, all mundanes. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, we're fine," She scanned the bar and the street outside the window again, "for now."

...

Clary had to force herself to keep gazing at the stars and not turn toward Jace. They were lying on their backs in a field of tall grass and wildflowers that had overtaken the Fairchild Manor's garden. The word 'garden' didn't even begin to describe the land behind the Manor. It was easily three times the size of Bryant Park in New York.

The Manor itself was huge. Fifteen bedrooms, two libraries, and a ballroom were only a fraction of what was inside. Jace had explained that the Fairchild's were one of the oldest Shadowhunter families, even older than the Waylands. They had built the mansion hundreds of years ago and each generation continued to improve and expand it. It was amazing that no one lived here anymore, but she could hardly blame her mother from staying far away from the place. The Manor was a constant reminder of everything Jocelyn had lost.

After hours of walking through rooms, climbing stairs and rummaging through shelves, Jace had led her out here. The late August night was comfortable and cool. The stars glowed as brightly as Jace's witchlight and every so often a star would shoot across the dark, ink black sky. Jace laid on his back to her left, one arm behind his head. They were so close that their shoulders touched. With his free hand Jace played with her fingers and traced light patterns across the back of her hand. At one point his hand brushed her thigh and she bit back a smile. He was driving her crazy and she knew he was enjoying it.

Suddenly, he shifted so that he was sitting up, one hand braced against the ground, the other resting on a seraph blade in his belt. Clary sat up and drew her right knee closer to her, so that she was able to grab the seraph blade hidden in her boot. Jace glanced at her and arched one eyebrow. Clary frowned, she hated when he did that, simply because she couldn't do it.

"I didn't think you had taken your blade with you." His voice was so low she had to strain her ears to hear him. She pulled her gaze away from him and focused back on the field of tall grass surrounding them.

"A very talented Shadowhunter once told me to never leave the house without a stele and a seraph blade."

Jace flashed Clary a cocky grin. "I'm flattered that you remembered my advice."

With an innocent smile she looked at him and whispered, "I was referring to Alec."

He scowled and opened his mouth to reply when something burst out of the grass next to him. With speed and grace Clary could never obtain, no matter how much training she received, Jace lunged toward her and pushed her back. He flattened them to the ground, his body lying on top of her. She gasped as he pinned her down, Jace was all lean, hard muscle and his whole body was coiled with tension.

Clary glanced up over Jace's shoulder and laughed. Birds flapped madly into the sky and blotted out the stars. Jace pulled them to their feet and drew his seraph blade. The glow illuminated them in white light and cast shadows across Jace's face. Gently, Clary laid her hand on his arm. "Jace, it was just birds."

He ignored her and continued to scan the field. "Clary, something had to scare them."

She hadn't thought of that and pulled her blade from her boot. She stepped behind Jace and scanned the field. A dark shape jumped up from the grass and moved toward them. Hearing the creature approaching, Jace turned around and shoved her behind him. Jace named his blade and the white glow cast shadows across the creature. Before he could move forward Clary grabbed his arm.

"Jace, it's just a dear."

A delicate doe, with large brown eyes blinked at them and then leaped away, across the field. Jace tugged his arm out of her grasp. He did a quick scan of the field, then twirled the blade in his hand. Slowly, the seraph blade began to dim.

With a small smile Jace flopped back down and Clary followed. After a few seconds, Clary propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Jace. His eyes were closed and his jaw was set. "Jace?" He sighed, but didn't open his eyes. She leaned over him and brushed a few wayward curls away from his face.

He opened his eyes and starred at her, numerous emotions swirling within his golden depths. She traced his jaw and leaned closer so she could brush her mouth against his. He sighed and his lips parted slightly. She pulled away, so that she could look at him. "Are you alright?" Her voice was so quiet she doubted he heard her.

He glanced away and suddenly Clary was underneath him. He smiled at the look of astonishment on her face. "How do you do that?" He laughed and leaned closer to her. His body lay against hers, but one arm was braced above her head to alleviate his weight. Clary could feel the tension in his body, every muscle coiled, ready to act.

Gently he brushed his mouth against her collar bone. "Practice."

Clary reached up and let her fingers drift over his cheek. "Jace, are you…"

With the arm that wasn't braced above her head, Jace laid his hand over hers and held it against his cheek. Gently he kissed her palm and with the same speed as before he captured her other hand and pinned them above her head. Frowning Clary tried to wriggle out of his grasp, with no such luck.

Jace smirked and lowered his lips to her ear. His warm breath made her shudder. His voice was low when he answered her, "I'm fine." He began to kiss down her neck and every so often he would add his tongue. Clary gasped as he grazed a sensitive spot. He smiled against her skin and grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin. She whimpered low in her throat and tried to pull her hands out of his grasp. The hold he had on her wrist tightened and she gave up trying to free herself. Jace skimmed his mouth along her throat and up to her jaw. Slowly, he made his way to her lips. He brushed his mouth against hers and Clary parted her lips slightly, begging him to kiss her.

As his lips touched hers he dropped his hand to her thigh. With her hands free Clary brought them to his chest and dragged them down. Jace gasped and kissed her harder. Without hesitation she parted her lips and let him in. As the kiss grew more and more heated Clary brought her hands to the hem of his shirt. She fanned her hands out across his abdomen and shivered slightly as his muscles twitched under her fingers. Gently she traced the scars along his skin and Jace groaned. He moved his mouth to her collar bone and Clary whimpered.

"Clary? Jace?"

Jace groaned and looked at Clary, "He always does this."

"Appear at the worst possible moment?"

Jace smirked. "That and aggravate me."

Clary smiled and gently pushed Jace off her. "He's probably part of the search party my mother has sent out."

Jace lay down next to her and smiled. "Care to explain why your mother is so overprotective?" Clary glared at him. He grinned.

"Shouldn't we tell Alec where we are?" She could hear him crashing through the grass, stumbling over rocks. Jace laughed and pulled her down beside him. "Let him wander around in the dark," There was a thud and Alec swore, "and fall on his face, I find it very entertaining."

Clary smacked his chest as Alec stumbled again and he started laughing.

* * *

**Poor Alec, fumbling around in the tall grass and flowers...why he doesn't just pull out his witchlight...**

**Please review! Helpful criticism, questions, and begging for updates are very much appreciated! Flames...not so much.**

**I WILL BE UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY, I PROMISE!**

**Sneak peak at Chapter Three: **"Well, look at this, a Downtown Were and a vampire, together. The world just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Simon turned to look at the man standing behind his chair. He hadn't even noticed him approach, so much for improved senses. The man was tall, big boodied Were, with an army style haircut. He kept flicking his gaze from Maia to Simon, ever watchful. "Tell me, what's a pretty Downtown Were doing all alone so close to enemy territory?" "Your trespasing. Leave, before you get hurt." The man laughed, which sounded more like a bark and smiled, flashing razor sharp canines. "Brave words for someone so outnumbered." Two more men walked in through the door and Maia stiffened.

**!REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHOR NOTE

Author note:

**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE, PLEASE READ THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER 2, CHAPTER 3 WILL SOON BE POSTED!**

-Thorntangle


End file.
